


Inter-House Cooperation

by uniquepov



Series: H/D Stocking Stuffers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a stocking stuffer for the entire fabulous <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"></span><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a> community for the H/D Stocking Stuffer exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inter-House Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Harry slammed Draco up against the tiles in the changing rooms off the Quidditch pitch.

“I _know_ you cheated!” he growled.

The blond managed a sneer, despite their positions. “You _lost_ , fair and square,” Draco spat. “Deal with it.”

“There is no way I lost to a pointy little _git_ like you!” Harry’s green eyes were dark as he pressed the blond wizard firmly against the wall.

“Maybe you’re losing your edge,” Draco sniped.

“Maybe you’re losing your mind,” the dark-haired man rejoined.

“Maybe you should lose my Floo address.”

“Maybe you should lose those clothes.” With that, Harry yanked Draco’s heavy jumper right over his head.

“Merlin, I love it when you get rough,” the blond panted, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

“I know,” he said with a dark chuckle. He pressed Draco harder against the wall, earning a soft moan from his lover.

“Not here… someone will… see,” Draco whispered urgently.

“I don’t care,” Harry said, pinning the blond’s hands to the wall above his head as he licked his way down Draco’s neck.

“Harry, please…. Stop….” he begged softly.

Harry pushed himself away with a groan, eyes dark with desire.

“Alright, then. Let’s go back up to the castle where we can finish this in private,” he panted.

The two collected their gear and hurried back toward the castle in the darkened twilight. As they came around the greenhouses, they caught sight of a cluster of sixth-years who were headed towards the lake.

“Oi! You lot!” Harry’s stern shout stopped them in their tracks.

“Where do you think you’re going, this time of night?” Draco demanded as they came abreast of the group.

The students looked at them, wide-eyed and speechless.

“Back to your dormitories, all of you! Twenty points apiece, and if I catch you out and about after curfew again, it’ll be fifty! Now, move it!” Draco’s voice had the same devastating effect that his godfather’s had had.

“Yes, Professor! Sorry, Professors!” they squeaked as they turned tail and ran back towards the castle doors.

Harry chuckled. “Snape would have been proud, Draco.”

Draco smiled softly. “I doubt it. There was at least one Slytherin in that bunch. Severus would never have approved of taking points from my own House; or, at least, of taking the same amount of points all around. Spending time with you has given me alarmingly Gryffindor-ish tendencies.”

“Yes, well… You’ve had a bit of Gryffindor in you, in any case... Perhaps he’d have come around to inter-House unity in time,” Harry teased, nuzzling his neck suggestively.

“Perhaps,” Draco chuckled.

“Or he might have just had a coronary and hexed us both into oblivion,” Harry’s mouth moved up to his ear and Draco’s breath hitched.

“That… seems more likely,” he managed.

“Come on, let’s go,” Harry took his hand and pulled him towards the castle doors. “I have a new experiment in inter-House cooperation I want to demonstrate with you.”

Draco stared at him, faintly amused. “What’s that?”

Harry leaned in close to whisper in the blond’s ear. “I’m going to tie you to the bed with neckties from each of the Houses and then have my wicked way with you,” he promised huskily.

Draco stood stock-still in surprise for a moment, before hurrying after Harry with a grin.


End file.
